


Finality

by tevinterr



Series: really old fic. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterr/pseuds/tevinterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly all of his comrades had faded away, and he was sure the ones that were left wouldn’t be left for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskass/gifts).



> I wrote this about five years ago for my friend (misskass) when we were both neck-deep in the Kingdom Hearts fandom. I'm still pretty proud of it, so I decided why not post it? First fic up on AO3, like yeah.

Demyx paced around his room in Castle Oblivion quietly, looking out at the window every so often at the seemingly endless night that shrouded the World that Never Was. He sighed, wishing that someone or something in the castle would stir, if only to distract him from the foreboding thoughts of the mission ahead of him. It was an impossible wish, of course. Nearly all of his comrades had faded away, and he was sure the ones that were left wouldn’t be left for long.

After a few moments, the blonde halted his movements, staring at his closed bedroom door in front of him. This was it, he thought. Best put on the bravest face you’ve got and prepare for the inevitable.

He strode over to the door hesitantly, swinging it open to find a familiar redhead whose hand had been raised and ready to knock. Demyx took a step backward in surprise. He hadn’t expected anyone to be there. Perhaps the fire mage was there to wish him luck? Encourage him?

"Hey," the blonde greeted, though less enthusiastically than he would have on any other given day.

Axel failed to return the greeting. "You’re going to see Roxas, aren’t you?"

Demyx nodded, though somewhat forlornly. "Er, yeah, in a sense… Is that why you came here?"

"Why else would I be here?" the redhead returned, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and scanning the room. Demyx wondered if he was merely trying to avoid his gaze.

"I see," said the musician, eyes dropping to the floor in disappointment. He brushed past him with a small sigh, entering the pure white hallway slowly. "I’ll give him your best."

"Wait," the taller man called, whipping around and grabbing the blonde by the sleeve before he could walk too far away. "Do me a favor?"

Demyx heaved a sigh, already knowing what was coming. "If you want to say something to Roxas, go say it yourse—"

"Don’t die."

"What?" Demyx turned around slowly to face his comrade, whose emerald eyes were filled with the last thing he ever thought Axel could feel for him – concern. Worry, even. His breath caught in his throat. Why now? Please… Why now?

"Don’t die," Axel repeated with a sigh, dropping his gaze. "I just… If you die, then I’ve really got no one. I know I never treated you like a proper friend, but you were there despite everything."

"What are you—"

"I’m starting to believe Roxas really isn’t coming back," the redhead continued. "And if you don’t come back either…" He trailed off, a tense silence between them settling in.

"I’ll come back," the blonde replied softly, giving Axel a small, reassuring smile. Whether he believed he really would come back or not seemed to be far beside the point at that moment. Axel looked back up at him hopefully. Their gazes locked.

"I’ll come back," Demyx repeated. "For you."


End file.
